Guitar Hero (iOS)
Guitar Hero is a game in the Guitar Hero music video game series released for the iOS including iPod Touch, iPhone, and iPad. The game was developed by Vicarious Visions and was published by Activision Publishing Inc. It was released on to the App Store on June 7th, 2010 but was pulled off from the App Store at the end of March 31st, 2014 and its online service was discontinued too. Gameplay The gameplay in Guitar Hero (iOS) is very similar to the Guitar Hero series except the use of instrument controllers. Instead, the game uses the iOS device's multi-touch display. The player can choose to play either Guitar or Bass Guitar. Unlike other Guitar Hero games (which includes multiplayer game modes), Guitar Hero (iOS) does not include multiplayer and mainly focus on single player mode but only Quick Play mode exists. However, every song includes Challenges, like those in Guitar Hero 5's Career Mode and Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock's Quickplay+ mode. There are four difficulties including Easy, Medium, Hard, and Expert but all of them uses all the frets but with a different number of notes and the speed of the highway. In game, there is a four-lane highway (just like the On Tour series) instead of the five-lane highway like the console games. To play regular notes that comes down the highway, press the note when it reaches to the note catcher. There are also hold lines (also known as "long notes" or "sustain notes"). At the end of a note if there a line, hold the finger down until the end of the line. If the finger is lifted off the screen while the line is still going, it will cut the sound and the note. You can whammy the lines to earn Star Power, even if your not in a Star Power combo. There are also chords in which the player press two notes at the same them when they land on the note catcher. However, there are no chords in which the notes are adjacent in the iOS. Instead, there are strum notes, which would be considered as sliding chords for adjacent notes. A strum note is a single note (that acts like chords) that have an arrow pointing to the right or left of it. To play a strum note, press the note when it reaches the note catcher and immediately slide the finger to where the arrow ends. There are also tap notes that acts as HOPOs or slide notes, notes that has a line attached to another note. To correctly play a tap note, press the beginning of the note when it reaches the note catcher and slide the finger to the next note, although they can be tapped normally. There are also accent notes, which are orange bars which appears for percussion. To play an accent note, tap anywhere on the note catcher when an orange bar goes over the note catcher. There is Star Power in the game. To collect star power, either whammy hold lines or complete a star power sequence. When the Star Power meter is half way up, a cyan-colored bar will appear above the note catcher. Press it to activate Star Power. Soundtrack Main Article: Setlist in Guitar Hero (iOS) The game starts off with only six songs and more can only be downloaded from the Music Store, which requires WiFi. External Links * Guitar Hero on the iTunes App Store (link no longer working) Category:Guitar Hero (iOS) Category:Guitar Hero Mobile Category:Games